


How Far I'll Go

by AndrewEllis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, and hes really me so its just me cracking open a cold one with the boys, and the girls - Freeform, basically its just the whole cast plus this 'OC', huge self insert fellas, i made one :/, my dude theres like a handful of fics on here with trans characters so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewEllis/pseuds/AndrewEllis
Summary: Andrew is a new student at Blackwell, several things go wrong, and he makes dad jokes.





	How Far I'll Go

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, the title is a song from Moana because Moana is about being trans and as a trans dude I can confirm I cried four times.   
> Second of all, I don't know when I'll be updating. I used to be really into writing fanfics but that was like 2 or 3 years ago on fanfiction.net so HAHA we will see.   
> Not only is this OC a blatant self insert, he also literally has my name because I can't think of anything else lol

   Andrew was a painter. He knew this even as he sat down in his photography classroom, as he snapped photos with his digital camera, as he submitted photography project after photography project. He didn’t mind taking pictures, but the problem was how deeply rooted photography was in reality. How it captured soft cheeks, long hair, the homes people grew up in. Photos captured a moment and made it permanent, it didn’t allow things inside of that moment to change. 

   He could change a painting, he could create anything, and if he didn’t like it ? He could paint over it and it wouldn’t be seen again, and if it was never seen, it wasn’t real. At least that was Andrew’s opinion. 

   He moved to Arcadia Bay when he was 16. Two years passed in public school, and just before his senior year, he applied to transfer to Blackwell. He had been close to many in his school, but he felt stuck there. He wasn’t pursuing what he truly wished to do there, and lived basically the same day over and over. He submitted a portfolio, and was accepted.

   He wasn’t expecting to be placed in a photography class, but Principal Wells mentioned that while his work was good enough for Blackwell, he could improve from some lessons taught in photography. He was okay with that, as long as he wouldn’t have to take any selfies. 

   He sat in the bus, listening to the rumbling of the road. Despite him legally being an adult, he was terrified of driving. A huge metal death contraption that YOU get to control ? No thanks.

   So, public transportation was one of his favorite inventions of all time. He walked where he could, but was incredibly clumsy and hated embarrassing himself in public which happened often. Tripping on air ? His own foot ? Trying to turn around and falling ? He’s got it all ! Everyone’s dream dude !!

   The bus pulled up to the school, tires scrunching on the road. 

   ‘Holy fuck,’ he thought, ‘this place is nice as hell.’

   He eyed the trees in the courtyard. It was early in the morning, so the light was blue, and shone on a pool of water which he assumed was a fountain. It all looked so still, and the fresh smell of morning flowed through the bus doors as they sprang open. He hopped out of his seat, dragging a chunky black duffel bag down the aisle and heard it thunk on the pavement. 

   “Have a nice day!” he said to the busdriver, and his voice cracked. Nice. 

   The busdriver smiled, though, so that was good. 

   He hoisted up the bag over his shoulder as the bus pulled away. He huffed and climbed the stairs. 

   ‘Why do, I have, so much shit,’ he thought to himself as he climbed the stone stairs leading up to the courtyard. He caught his breath for a second.

   ‘Ahh man, being chubby and wearing this thing at the same time is so fucking sweet I love not being able to breathe,’ he thought, trudging towards the entrance. Staff bustled about inside, most of their heads over a steaming cup or mug of coffee or maybe tea since apparently that was everyone’s Thing now. He opened the doors, slightly stuffier and warmer air meeting him. He was disappointed, he liked the air outside. 

   He looked around. New building, new places to learn. Sweet ! Also anxiety inducing ! Unsweet !

   He looked around for the office he was told to meet the principal in. 

   “If you’re the new kid, it’s to the right, second room,” a helpful teacher, he assumed, put in. 

   “Thanks !” he said, pitch high from nervousness (he hoped it was only that). 

   The teacher nodded and went on their way. He headed down the hallway. The floors were clean, and the walls were looming. Neato !

   He entered the door. Wells was hanging up his coat on a coat rack by another door, and turned when he heard Andrew enter. 

   “Hello!” Wells said, smiling handsomely. Andrew set down his stuff on the floor, by a small desk he assumed was a secretary’s or another teachers since the door Wells was by had a sign on it that read Principal Ray Wells.

   Wells opened the door and allowed Andrew to pass through into a larger, more attractive room. There was a big window on one side, which brought in a stream of blue light. The rest of the room was all warm tones, and must look very cozy in the daylight.

   “Take a seat,” the principal said, and Andrew did. He wondered what it would feel like to sit in the plush maroon chair Wells was in. Mmmmmmmm

   Wells rustled through the items on his desk and retrieved a schedule along with a pair of keys.

   “You’ll be in room 225. I hope you’ll be happy with your class assignments. I know you already took some of these classes, but I feel that here at Blackwell we go beyond what public school may teach you, and I felt you might be interested in these.”

   Andrew noticed that he would be taking Chemistry again. He really had liked that class, mostly because of a kind teacher, and did not mind taking it again. 

   “Thank you sir !” he said.

   Wells nodded, but looked troubled. He let out a breath, “Andrew, there was a little bit of trouble while I was accepting your transfer request and it seems that the school system has you in the girls’ dorm.”

   Andrew blinked. 

   He blinked again. 

   He put his hands on his face and groaned. 

   “Seriously ? Not to be disrespectful sir, but um, don’t you think that’s going to be a problem ? For me and for the girls there ?”

   Wells folded his hands, “Mr. Becker, I absolutely would move you into the boys’ dorm if it were my choice. The state has laws protecting you in public schooling, however, this is a private school. A very old one, at that. I wish I had authority over this situation, but in order to get you into the boys dorm, I would have to challenge a rule written by one of the founders of this school and I could even be brought to court.”

   Andrew felt sick. 

   “I know this is hard, but it can’t possibly be harder than transitioning in the first place, right ? And, I will personally ensure that all staff respect you and if a student harasses you, bring it to me and I will have security give them a personal talking to.”

   Andrew nodded. There wasn’t much he could do, and he couldn’t ask Wells to do more than that. Staying at home was not an option. 

   “Thank you, Principal Wells. I’ll do that,” Andrew said, “But one more thing, don’t you think the girls will be, I don’t know, scared of me ? I’ve been on hormones for a while, I don’t think it’s possible for me to pretend to be a girl anymore.”

   Wells shook his head, “I would never ask you to do that ! The students will be notified that you are in the girls dorm due to overfilling.” 

   Andrew grinned weakly. 

   “See you around,” he said as he got up and left. 

   He lugged his duffel bag over his shoulder and made his way to the dorms. While he knew he would still be stealth, it was a Dysphoria Fest to push open a door that said girls. 

   Classes started the next morning, and he found that a few of the doors had suitcases and bags piled in front of them. He moved quickly towards his room and then fuckin tripped on a bag because of course he did. 

   He landed on his side and let out a quiet “Fuck” but it didn’t matter that it was quiet, the sound of him falling had already gained the curiosity of the person who the bag belonged to.

   A small girl with brown hair, swallowed in a hoodie, peeked out of her room. 

   “Hey, uh, are you lost ?” she asked, not unkindly, just confused. She moved to help him up.

   “Ahh,” he said, letting her help him up and brushing off his jeans, “No, actually I’m here due to an overfilling situation in the boys dorms. It’s just as embarrassing for you as it is for me, I promise.”

   “Oh gosh ! That sucks,” she said, “I mean, I guess I’ll see you around then, … ?”

   “Andrew,” he said, “And you, … ?”

   “I’m Max,” she said. 

   “Nice to meet you my dude, sorry for tripping on your stuff,” Andrew said, and quickly scuttered into his room, dragging his bag. 

   He closed the door behind him and had a look around the room. Delightfully blank except for a bed and a desk. The walls were painted white, except the one in the back where the windows were, which was made of brick. Andrew thought this was extremely fuckin sweet and it would look really cool with a few posters. 

   He unzipped his bag and set to work. Slowly, his bed was made with a blue theme, he had posters plastered all around the room, and his clothes hung in his closet. He was reminded of his addiction to sweaters and button ups. He tucked his socks and underwear in a small box and placed them in the corner of his closet. 

   Tired, he pulled off his sweater because of course he was wearing one, and then his binder. 

   Staring at the ceiling, he tossed it in the other corner of his closet. He didn’t want to look down and he just wanted to be topless without freaking the hell out. God totally punked him with this chest and the joke was getting old.

   He took off his pants and quickly got under the covers. He wore boxers and a packer to sleep, even when it was sticky and hot outside which made for a very unfun time in the morning. He didn’t care, he was so tired, and he passed out as soon as his body touched the bed and he pulled the comforter over himself. 

   He slept until his usual 5 am. When he lived with his family, he would always wake up early to have time to himself before they woke up and started calling him That and she and her, even though the second he turned 18 he had started taking testosterone and now nobody who didn’t already know could tell he wasn’t a cis dude. 

   He dragged himself out of bed. He was thankful for his early habits now, since nobody else was awake and it allowed him to shower in peace. He grabbed his blue towel ('God, he thought, hypermasculinity much? Is everything you own blue?'), conditioner, and body wash, and made his way to the shower. 

   He hung the towel on the hook and entered one of the shower stalls, making sure the curtain behind him was thoroughly closed. He turned on the water, which was hot as fuck. He winced a little but got used to the heat after a few moments. He stood with his face directly in the stream of water, to wash away grease. God, he’d gotten so greasy. Not that he minded that much.

   He rubbed the conditioner through his hair. He let a glob of body wash squelch into his hand. 

   “Ugh, ugh, ugh,” he said as he washed his chest. 

   “Hello tummy,” he said. He noticed new hair growing around his bellybutton, “fuck yeah!” he said quietly. It was nice seeing more of the changes T gave him, the only sure thing in this new place. 

   “Who’s in there ?” he didn’t say. 

   A girl’s voice was outside, by the sinks. 

   Andrew felt his stomach flip, and turned the water off. 

   ‘Chill out, my guy,’ his inner voice said, ‘she can’t see you, just explain yourself.’

   “So,” he said, “I’m in dorm room 225 and there wasn’t enough room in the boys dorms for me so I’m here I guess.”

   The girl simply said “Oh,” and went quiet. He poked his hand out from the curtain and quickly snatched his towel and wrapped it around his chest, then grabbed his shower supplies. 

   He shyly pulled back the curtain, and spotted the girl. She had loose, kinda-blonde-kinda-brown hair that hung loose around around her shoulders. Something about her looked familiar. 

   “Um, hey,” Andrew said, “another early bird I’m guessing?”

   She nodded, looking at the tiles, “Yeah. The mornings are just so nice, yknow ?”

   Andrew grinned, “Yes !! Finally someone who understands ! Mornings are awesome and it sucks that no one is awake for them. But that’s part of why it’s good, right ?” 

   The girl smiled, then looked up at his towel. 

   “Huh,” she said, “I don’t see many dudes who wrap their towels up that high.”

   For a second Andrew exited this plane of existence. 

   “But yay for modesty right ! Some of the people in this dorm could learn a lesson from you. Once, Juliet walked out and she just-” she said. Then she suddenly looked concerned, “Was that prying ? I’m sorry-”

   Andrew’s soul returned to his body. 

   “Nah it’s okay ! You’re right, I wouldn’t want anyone in here drinking in all,” he gestured to his body with the conditioner bottle, and took on a silly tone, “This.”

   He giggled, and so did the girl.

   “What’s your name?” she asked. 

   “My name is Andrew,” he said, “And what’s yours?”

   “Kate.”

   “Nice to meet you Kate! I would shake your hand but I’ve got too much stuff. See ya later !” he said, and made his exit. 

   ‘Everyone I’ve met so far has been so nice,’ he thought, ‘I hope everyone is like this.’

**Author's Note:**

> Wait until my dumb ass meets victoria lmao


End file.
